The Witch & The Wolf
by NanaHachikoSan
Summary: **** WARNING Contains graphic content **** Uraraka's coven is in danger, they're desperate! She sets out to do what ever it takes to protect her fellow mages. Bakugou is a willing participant, but will she be able to keep him tame under the glow of a full moon?
1. The Witch & The Wolf

_Author's note: I just learned about this thing called #kinktober and I'm going to write a few stories for it. Not sure how it's going to pan out quite yet, but this story is for day 1 - Deep Throat. After joining the Discord server Rocketship At Sunset I was inspired by a particularly heated chat that lead to me writing this :) Thanks for the inspiration guys!_

-(0)-

Uraraka shivered as another raging howl pierced through the cold night air. She'd been preparing for this night for months. She was well familiar with the plan. But nothing could have prepaid her for the deep fear she felt.

The High Priestess Midnight, of her coven, had ensured she was as prepaid as any mage could possibly be for the mission she was to take on. They just needed this single remaining ingredient to complete the potion. It was their last hope.

The new King had proven himself unstoppable. After finishing his dominating rampage in the east he'd now turned his attentions to their coven. He demanded nothing less then complete and total submission from all of the clans, the magical clans included. The Mages of The North were running out of time.

Uraraka had been the only mage to return from the search mission successfully. She'd been able to find a rebellious young man named Bakugou, who'd been suffering from lycanthropy for quite some time. Surprisingly, he'd even managed to use it to his advantage. Building a reputation for himself as a fierce, reliable warrior, who just needed to take off a few nights here and there.

Despite his voracious personality, She'd gotten in good with him and a group of his close companions in a tiny corner of the local tavern. After getting them drunk, she'd been able to convince Bakugou to help her. He hadn't put-up too much of a fight after hearing what she needed from him, but she had gotten him drunk for a reason.

They'd agreed to meet in two moons at a secret location. He insisted he would only meet with her. If anyone else showed up, he vowed to ditch her on the spot, leaving her and her coven out of options and out of time.

High Priestess Midnight had been deeply distraught by the fact that one of her youngest new witches would have to take on this dangerous task. Not only that, she'd have to do it on her own. The desperation of the moment marked a true low for the coven.

To be on the safe side, Uraraka had to take full a series of lycanthropy inoculations to ensure she wouldn't become infected. The process was extremely uncomfortable, and took a solid week of fever, pain and nausea before her doses were complete. But, it wasn't nearly as bad as being infected for the rest of her life.

By this point she'd collected all of the magical items she needed and had practiced the ceremony High Priestess Midnight had taught her more times then she could count. There was only one thing left to do now: collect the specimen.

Everything had gone according to plan. She'd arrived at the hidden clearing in the woods and prepared for the ceremony early in the afternoon. Drawing the sacred lines, placing the candles, ensuring there was plenty of hot water, stocking the fire and preparing a meal for her soon to arrive guest. Waiting for the day to pass had been like torture. But, the sun eventually completed its calculated journey across the sky and gave way to dusk.

That's when he'd appeared, just as they'd agreed.

He was tall, bristly and built like a warrior. He stood at least two heads taller then her and sported a jagged head of dirty blond hair. His eyes were piercing and unsettling, they glowed a vivid scarlet when they meet hers.

Uraraka jumped to her feet and greeted him with a deep bow.

Bakugou took a moment to walk through her camp, stopping and investigating all of the items she'd set out. His eyes fixed on her, as she made her self busy setting out the hearty stew she'd made for him. She was cute as hell. Her brunette hair hung down to her shoulders in the front, covering the fear in her large brown eyes as she worked. He drank in the shape of her body bent over her cauldron. She was round in all the right places. He completed his wide circle around her camp before stopping in front of her and giving her a crooked, sharped toothed smile asking, "So, what the hell do we do now?"

She'd given him a brief run down on how they would need to start the ceremony when they were in the tavern. She'd need to make sure he was feed and bathed before using the enchanted tungsten chains she'd brought to secure him for the duration of the full moon.

Once he'd eaten and washed, she directed him to the ancient tree right at the edge of the clearing. She chained him there, checking and checking again to ensure he was unbreakably bound. As they waited for the full moon to rise and take it's affect on the afflicted man, she moved for sacred candle to candle lighting each in turn and chanting as she went.

He watched her as she worked, he liked what he say, otherwise he wouldn't have allowed himself to be put into such an awkward situation. But, Bakugou always had a thing for odd, kinky situations. He considered himself to be the sort who would try anything once, how could he possible have said no to her? Especially when she had one of the juiciest asses he'd ever seen.

When the moon had finally reached it's full glory, Bakugou began to transform.

His body twisted and contorted painfully as his secondary form revealed it's self to her. His entire being seemed to double in size, muscles bulged, vicious claws formed at the end of large scratching paws and jagged teeth filled his mouth. He'd become a beast, and the beast was pissed the fuck off that it was chained to a tree.

A deep guttural below poured out of Bakugou, tearing through the silence of the night.

She was so close now, all she had to do was collect a sample from him and the hardest part of her mission would be complete.

She jumped back into her well-rehearsed routine, carefully following all of the steps High Priestess Midnight had taught her.

She filled the small incense burner she'd set aside with the pheromone mix she'd been given. Burning this would drive the newly revealed werewolf into an erotic frenzy. He wouldn't be able to resist her.

She walked slowly around the tree, swinging the incense in small circles as she went. She watched him closely as his growls lessened and he sniffed the sticky sweet smell she trailed through the night air.

She closed her circle, coming to a stop right in front of him. She spun the incense around herself three times before setting it back on the altar with her other magical items.

Bakaugo's eyes bored into her with ten times the intensity they'd had upon first seeing her that night. Uraraka was intimidated. He looked like he was starving, like he wanted nothing more then to devour her right then and there.

Uraraka took a deep breath, and continued just like she had when practicing. She slowly removed her cloak and tossed it to the side. Her shaky fingers moved down and untied her tunic dress. The loose cloth fell to the ground and she stepped out of the discarded garment, walking close to the monster before her.

Though she'd kept her tights on, her bare breasts were now completely exposed to him, her soft pink nipples hardening as the cold night air swept over them. Uraraka could see him twitching through his pants. Perfect, High Priestess Midnight had been right, letting him get a glimpse of her was going to help speed up the process.

A deep growl escaped Bakougu "You look sexy as fuck! Unchain me now, I wanna tear you apart!"

Uraraka jumped back in surprise, she hadn't expected him to be able to talk!

"Ahhh! Um, no thank you." She managed to chirp back at him. His bad temper seemed to have increased in size along with the rest of him.

"Um, I'm just going to do what we agreed on! I'll free you once you've changed back, I promise!" Her voice was shaky, but she managed to complete her thought.

"You're a fucking tease! Let me free!" He was screaming at her as he pulled against his binds with all of his might.

Uraraka bit her lip and approached the wild animal constrained before her. As quickly as she could, she removed his pants.

Bakugou growled and threw his head back in frustration as his cock sprang free of its restraints. Looking down at her with raging eyes he drooled as he watched her lower herself to her knees directly in front of him.

"AHH! You smell so fucking good, I can't stand it!" He bellowed, twisting and writhing against his restraints as hard as he could.

Uraraka gulped and took a deep breath. Reaching up, she took hold of the thick bulging cock swinging right in front of her face. As soon as she touched him, he howled into the night, sending a fearful shiver down her spine.

Taking care to keep a strong hold of him she licked her lips and pressed them against the tip of his hard cock. Her wet lips slipped down and around the head before quickly sliding off again.

"Tease!" He screamed at her again.

Uraraka paid him no mind, she knew what she needed to do and she wasn't about to let him boss her around.

She leaned forwarded again, opening him mouth wider and sliding his pre-wet cock deeper into her mouth with more ease. She, slowly at first, started to slide her wet mouth up and down his thick dick.

The monster thrust forward forcing more of himself into her mouth and barking at her "Fuck yeah! That's more like it!"

He was merciless on her, thrusting himself deep down her throat every chance he got.

She choked and pulled off of him with a loud wet pop.

"What the fuck witch! Get back to work!" His menacing voice was shaking with anger.

Uraraka closed her eyes in an attempt to ignore his lewd mouth. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. Grabbing him with two hands she began to pump his cock in her fists. Leaning forward she slid her lips back over the head of his cock. Now he couldn't' chock her quite so easily.

"Aw, come the fuck on, you said you were gonna suck my dick! That's cheating!" he growled.

"Hmf! Fine! But you have to stop moving so much! I can't work like that!" Uraraka yelled back at him, she couldn't take his harassment any longer.

"If you promise to stop, I'll use my mouth as much as I can, ok?" She looked up and right into his eyes.

Bakugou wined and flatted his ears against his head before finally answering in a low growl. "Fucking fine."

She quickly popped the head of his cock back into her mouth and began to slide it as deeply down her throat as possible.

Like a good boy, Bakugou stayed. He didn't wiggle or thrust his hips forward as she chocked him down. But, he continued to pull as hard as he could against the restraints holding his arms in place. He could feel that the left side of the tree branch was weakening. Just a bit more and he was sure to break free.

Uraraka continued her mission, slurping and sucking him as deeply as she could. His growls, yips and moans let her know she was doing everything right. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer before she was able to make him cum. She made sure the silver container she was going to put her hard earned reward into was close at hand, never breaking her ever-quickening rhythm on his thick dick.

She was so focused on getting him off as quickly as possible that she failed to notice what he was doing with his arms.

A sudden sharp crack filled the air as the left side of the old tree fell to the ground next to her with a crash.

The wolf had managed to free himself!


	2. The Little Witches Spell

AUTHOURS NOTE: #kinktober. day 2 - Ass Worship, enjoy! After joining the Discord server Rocketship At Sunset I was inspired by a particularly heated chat that lead to me writing this :) Thanks for the inspiration guys!

-(0)-

Uraraka was frozen in place, dumbfounded by the sight in front of her. Her mind couldn't seem to process what was taking place. How could half of the tree be laying side-ways in a heap? It must have been the thickest tree she'd ever seen! Yet, there it was, crushed and pulverized to splinters.

Her paraplegic state was all he needed. While she stood motionless, mouth open in an awkward gawk of shock, he managed to twist himself free from the now lax chains. He lunged for her!

Uraraka caught the sudden movement of the wolf-man in the corner of her eye and leapt backwards from the tree. But she was too slow, he managed to grab ahold of her left ankle and held on as though his very life depended on it.

"Ouf!" She hit the ground hard as he clutched her, knocking the breath from her body.

It as all the time he needed to finish freeing himself.

"Now we can really play, witch!" His muzzle was stretched wide in what was probably a smile, though it was difficult to tell through all of the snarling horror of his teeth.

Without even thinking Uraraka lifted her free leg and kicked him right in the face as hard as she could.

It wasn't enough to break his grip on her, but it did momentarily stun him.

She grasped wildly for anything she could get her hands on, anything at all! She didn't have any plans that included her being eaten alive tonight! The sound of her pounding heart was the only thing she could hear. BA-DUMP, BA-DUMP, BA-DUMP, it rang inside of her head.

Her fingers wrapped around the chain of the incense burner she'd used earlier to "subdue" the beast. It was a finely crafted magical piece, its ornate metal design came to a sharp point at the top most portion of its lid. She twisted it in her trembling hand, point side out, and swung down to stab the hand holding her leg.

Bakugou caught her hand in the air with ease. No longer stunned, he slapped the object from her weak grip and laughed at her. The burner clattered to the ground, spewing the remainder of the hot stick pheromone-soaked incense inside across them and the ground.

He grabbed the hand she'd just used against him and held it down against the soft fresh dirt they'd kicked up in their scuffle. Dragging her closer to him he leaned over her until his muzzle was right against the side of her head. She could feel his hot, wet breath against her neck as he asked her " Don't you remember what we talked about back at the bar? I tried to warn you, I can't be held!"

She remembered, despite all of the honey mead she'd had, she still remembered. She told him she'd do "What ever it took" to get what she needed. He tried to warn her "I turn into a wild fucking animal, a little mage like you doesn't know how to handle the wolf side me!" His friends had laughed, but he held a straight face. It was a real warning.

"You smell so fucking good, I cant' stand it, what the hell's so special about you my little witch?" He growled into her ear before giving it a long wet lick.

"Ahh!" Uraraka screamed out in sock from the sensation of his tongue on her.

The wolf pulled her closer still, she could fell his fur and nakedness pressing against the exposed skin of her back. His hard cock pushed between the cheeks of her butt as she tried to wiggle out from under him.

Suddenly, she was free. It took her a moment to realize it, but he was no longer forcing himself on-top of her.

Her feet slid and slipped from under her as she scrambled to get up from the ground. Once she'd managed to right herself, she spun around to face him.

The wolf-man stood before her in all his vicious glory, clenching and un-clenching his terrifying claws. Was he holding back? Was he letting her go?

She found herself frozen in fear again, but for an entirely different reason. What would she do if she returned to her coven without the werewolf's cum? They'd all be dead! Once the king arrived if they didn't agree to yield to his terms, something not many of her fellow mages were willing to do, he'd have them all killed.

No. She couldn't leave without it. She'd come this far, maybe there was still a way.

She made a dash for her staff, she'd left it leaning against the far end of her altar. But, he was too quick! With one leap he positioned himself between her and her magical items. Now she was trapped between him and the destroyed tree.

The two of them stood silently staring at each other.

"Bakugo, I- What- Why-" She mindlessly stuttered. She had no clue what was happening, or what he was thinking! Was he going to eat her?

The wolf lowered his head and growled at her, his eyes never leaving her body. "You made me a promise." He snarled at her.

Gulping, all she could do was nod her head. She had promised. She'd promised she would make him feel good as long as he agreed to let her 'collect his specimen', just thinking about the awkward conversation she'd previously had with him made her tummy flip-flop with nerves.

"Now we do it my way." His words bore into her as hard as his eyes did.

Again, she found herself incapable of doing anything but nodding.

He slowly crept closer to her. With each step he took towards her, she took one away. They continued this dance for a few moments, until she found herself trapped between the fallen reminders of a giant tree and a sex crazed werewolf.

Bakugou stretched out his giant paws and dug his claws into the skeleton of the tree, trapping her between his arms. He leaned in close to her and inhaled deeply. "What the fuck is that smell? Gods be damned, it's driving me crazy!"

"I-I-I don't' know ex-exactly." She was shaking so hard it was difficult for her to finish a thought, let alone a sentence.

"Hi-high Priestess Mi-Midnight told me it would help to keep you calm." Her words rattled out of her.

His eyes flashed open and he laughed a wild and disturbing laugh.

"Calm? IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! All I wanna do is fuck you as hard as I can!"

Uraraka's heart skipped a beat, he didn't want to eat her, she still had a chance!

She reached out a shaky hand and ran it over his rippled furry chest. She trailed her fingers downwards, reaching for the instrument she'd been playing so well before.

"No!" He barked at her. "Now we're going to do it my way!"

She snapped her hand back and nodded.

"O-ok, but, I need my necklace if we keep going, it's very important that I-"

Bakugou didn't wait for her to explain "Fine, what ever, but not right now."

He pushed her forward against the decimated log, grabbing her hips he hoisted her up and spun her around. She flopped over the log and was forced to stand on her tippy toes.

He ran his massive hands over her naked back until her reached her ass. He clutched her cheeks with both of his hands, squeezing and rubbing aggressively, a long, deep growl emanating from his chest.

"Eeep!" Uraraka hadn't been expecting this kind of attention. She was supposed to be the one touching him! But now that he had free range, it looked like she'd have to relax and see what he wanted to do if she was going to complete her mission.

Bakugou had learned long ago how to control the worst parts of the wolf lurking in his blood and bones. He still went wild, all of his feelings and emotions were ten times their normal strength and the struggle to keep his reactions in control was real. At least he knew how to suppress the urge to kill, it's what made him such a fierce adversary on the battlefield. He was capable of harnessing his power. But this little mage, damn, she'd cast her spell on him. He was transfixed. He'd give her what she needed, but he was going to get what he wanted too.

Her half naked body leaned over the broken tree in-font of him. Her ass raised in the air, wiggling back and fourth tauntingly as she tried to keep her balance on the shattered wood.

He reached up and yanked her skin-tight pants down, just enough to expose the two round cheeks taunting him from beneath the black fabric. His ears perked and rolled towards the sound of her surprised inhale of breath.

This was just where he'd wanted to start, even if he hadn't been in his wolf form. He reached down and sank his paws into the softness of her peachy exposed flesh, squeezing and shaking her to his delight.

His cock was throbbing, he knew he was going to take her. But, fist he wanted to play with her a bit. Reaching back with one hand, he swung forward and slapped her.

"Ow!" Uraaka yelped in surprise.

"Hey! You can't just-!" Uraraka barked at him as she tried to push up from her compromising position.

He reached down and effortlessly held her in place by gently placing his other hand on the small of her back.

"Now it's your turn to know what it's like to be held down!" He mocked her as he swung back and gave her cheeks another stinging slap!

The sound of his hand hitting her flesh sang through the night air. He enjoyed it immensely. The little yelps she'd emit with each smack were so enticing to him.

He watched by the light of the dancing campfire as red paw marks began to take shape on her white cheeks. This round little ass was the reason he'd showed up tonight, it was glorious, truly an object to be worshiped.

He was sure she had more to give once he got her going. They still had plenty of time before the moon would lose its hold on him, why not have some fun with it.


	3. Bad Girl!

_Authors note: #kinktober2018 Day 3 - Temperature Play (it burns!) and Edgeplay (because getting it on with a werewolf is never gonna be safe!)_

-(0)-

Uraraka's ass burned where Bakugou slapped her. In his current state his mutated hands were twice the size of any normal man's. She took deep breaths and held herself steady as the wolf-man toyed with her.

Everything had been going so smoothly up until this point! She cursed the tree she was bent over for not being able to withstand the force of the werewolf she'd tied to it.

Her mind raced as she tried to concoct a new plan. If she could only get to her altar, she could use one of the many enchanted objects she'd brought along to deal with just this type of situation.

His relentless spanking finally ceased. Uraraka turned her head over her should to get a peek at him. She could see him licking his muzzle and stroking himself behind her.

His unused hand reached out and took hold her pants. With one gruff swipe he removed them from her completely, the shredded reminisce falling to the ground around her feet.

The cold nigh air blew against her, now completely exposed, pussy. Bakugou gave an excited bellow at the site of her most tender flesh.

Uraraka turned back to the log and buried her face in her arm. Maybe it was the fact that she'd been training for this night for so long, or maybe it was something in the incense that High Priestess Midnight had given her, she couldn't' say for sure. But, she was starting to become aroused by his enthusiasm.

Her position didn't' give her any room to struggle. His hand pressed between her shoulder blades, pushing her forward so her naked ass was arched up into the air. She felt the beast press his hardness against her.

Bakugou leaned forward and nipped her left butt cheek hard enough to extract a squeak from her "Now we're gonna have some fun!" He growled.

"Ok, but, you have to stop before you cum! I don't have my silver neck-" She choked on her words as she felt him began to push himself inside her.

It was a tight fit. The head of his cock spread her wide open. He let himself slowly sink into her, wetting his cock with her juices before pulling back out.

Bakugou looked down at the little witch pressed against the tree below him. Her twisted form was begging to get fucked. He took aim with his cock and drove himself back into her deep and hard.

They cried out in unison as he plunged into her.

The wolf quickly took to ravaging her. Pushing his hips forward until they were smacking up against her.

Uraraka was sandwiched between him and the fallen tree, allowing for little resistance from his thrusts. Each time he bore down into her she felt a deep longing for more. His thickness was spreading her open in a way she'd never experience. This sensation had not been something she was trained to deal with.

The slapping of his groin against her ass became the new sound to fill the cold night air.

Bakugou was utterly relentless. His thrusts only seemed to become more intense. Everyone now and then he would pop himself out of her just so he could slowly press the head of his dick against her entrance tortuously until it popped back in.

Uraraka bit her hand in an attempt to silence her moans. Her effort was useless. With his wolf ears Bakugou could hear every little sound she made. Each "mmh" and "oooh" encouraging him to continue his siege on her tight little pussy.

Bakugou drooled as he listened to her stifled lust. She sounded like she was getting close, so close. But, he was close too. He'd promised her he would let her have his cum and he was planning on giving it to her.

He pumped into her as hard as he could, bashing her up against the tree. Her feet weren't even touching the ground now. Right as he was about to fill her to the brim with his juices she yelled out "Wait! Not like this! You promised!"

Bakugou fought the beast inside of him. He noshed his teeth and dug his claws into the log she was bent over. He gave a blood-curdling howl into the night as he pulled himself out of her.

"You better fucking hurry and get your shit together, I don't' want to be kept waiting." He snarled at her as he pulled away from her naked body.

Uraraka moved as quickly as she could. Her legs were like putty under her, she stumbled wildly as she made her way to her altar.

She picked up the pure silver charm necklace she'd been given to collect the sample into and put it around her neck. She lingered for a just a moment, when the wolf looked away for half-a-second, she grabbed the enchanted leather collar sitting on the edge of the cold stone alter.

Turning back to face him, she walked forward until she stood over the cloak she'd removed earlier in the evening, back when everything had been going smoothly. She made sure to keep the collar hidden behind her back as she lowered herself to her knees on top of the thick soft fabric and called out to him softly. "Ok, I'm ready now."

He ran at her, covering the distance between them instantaneously. He lowered himself to meet her on the cloak with the intention of fucking her senselessly for a bit longer before helping her complete her mission.

As his face came close to her, she reached up and put her hands around his neck and pulled his body down on top of hers in a lusty embrace. Though she hoped to gain more from this gesture then he suspected.

The wolf pressed his body over hers, enjoying the feeling of her fat tits as they pressed up against him. His cock sought out her warm pussy so he could continue his assault.

Now that he was distracted, Uraraka wrapped the leather collar around his neck. Her nervous fingers shook as she desperately tried to latch it shut before he noticed what she was doing.

She fumbled and missed! Bakugous ears shot towards a sound, he'd picked up on the tiny noise of the metal buckle clanking against its self.

In an instant he pinned both of her hands above her head with one of his.

His eyes fell to the collar she was still clutching. Her plan was a failure!

"What the fuck! You trying to trick me? What's this shit? Huh!" He snatched the collar away from her, quickly wrapping and fastening it around her neck.

Uraraka kicked and fought under him, but it was no use, he was so much stronger then she was! Now she was in real trouble! The enchantment on this magical item wasn't something that she could break free once it was around her.

Uraraka had known she was breaking one of the old rules when she created it, but she'd gotten special permission to do so from the leaders of her coven. Given the fact that she was putting her life at risk and exposing her self to lycanthropy, it seemed like a small price to pay to give her and allowed for an additional safety net.

He loomed over her with burning angry eyes. "I'm assuming this is some sort of shity mage crap or you wouldn't have wasted your time with it. Tell me little witch, what does your stupid fucking magic thing do? Huh?"

When she didn't answer him straight away the collar around her neck began to burn, the sensation was so strong it shot down her spin.

She jolted from the shock of the pain and answered quickly. "I have to do as you say now or else." She knew better then to lie once the collar had been secured. The person to place it around another's neck instantly became their master. She was all too familiar with the spell, being the one to have set it into the leather, she knew how dangerous it was if she didn't comply.

His laughter filled the night yet again. He really seemed to enjoy laughing at her failures.

"Ha! Now you're my pet! I've heard about these devices before! Witches used them on wolves long ago, before they were banned. Well, now you'll get to know what it feels like huh?" His face lit up as he mocked her, this was going to be an enjoyable experience for him.

The wolf clicked his tongue and looked down at her. "Hmm, if I recall the stories correctly you need to do as you're told or you'll get burned and if you're a bad girl-"

As soon as he said the words _bad girl_ her whole body burned. She kicked and writhed until the sensation finally stopped. Gasping for air she looked up at him with plea filled eyes.

"Please don't' say that! I'll be good ok?" She held his gaze with sincerity.

"Yeah, you'll be good now, but you were a _bad girl_ when you tried to put that shit on me!" He took joy in feeling her twist in pain beneath him.

 _Why the hell had she done that?_ He seethed to himself. He'd been playing so nicely, he even let her get her stupid necklace. Now he was gonna fuck with her some more. He wondered how long he could keep her like this. Certainly all-night, but would the spell last much longer then that? How long could he keep her as his pet?


	4. Good Girl!

Author's note: #kinktober2018 Day 7 - Praise-kink

-(0)-

Uraraka lay still under him, as he glared down at her. She didn't' know what to expect now. What little control she'd once had over the situation was gone, obliterated, and dashed to pieces. She could feel the leather of the collar wrapped around her throat as her pulse thumped against the strange new tightness.

The wolf seemed to be thinking, he looked pissed as all hell, but there was a tinge of something gleaming deep within his red eyes. He was still holding her hands over her head with one of his as he lay on top of her.

She closed her eyes and looked away from him, trying to calm herself. Her damn heart was kicking against her chest with the same intensity as person buried alive trying to escape their coffin.

"Don't look away from me my little witch!" Came his low voice.

He spoke and she listened, fearing the burn of the collar if she didn't obey. She turned back to face him, opening her eyes to meet his.

"What am I to do with you now, huh? You've got me thinking crazy shit, I don't even know where to start." He snarled at her with a tinge of glee.

"You can do anything you'd like." She answered him plainly.

He slid his free hand over her naked body. Dragging his claws over her skin as he pawed at her. He took turns pinching her nipples roughly, watching as each bud hardened between his fingers. Leaning down he licked and nibbled at her breast as she wiggled under him.

"Anything I want huh? Why don't we start with you giving me what you promised me in the first place?" Still kneeling over her, he released her hands as he pushed back onto his haunches and glanced down at the glossy, throbbing monster between his legs.

Uraraka knew what he wanted. She wiggled out from under him and flipped herself over onto her hands and knees. Crawling forward she looked up at him and responded with a lustful "As you wish."

He smiled down at her with his jagged, sharp teeth.

She kneeled before him, his cock bobbing eagerly in front of her face as she reached up and ran her fingertips over the tip. She felt the wetness of his pre-cum slip between her hand and his skin, allowing her to smoothly slide down his shaft.

"Now that's a good girl." He whispered down to her as he reached down and ran his hand through her hair.

She felt a shiver of pleasure reverberate through her body, a warm burning from inside that slowly spread and left her wanting more, encouraging her to continue. His words of praise had the opposite affect of the punishing words he'd used before. The spell she'd set into the collar was working its magic.

She opened her mouth and slid her wet lips up his length until she reached the newly formed drops of cum on the tip of his dick. She drew her tongue over the very end of his cock head, eagerly lapping up the sticky drops.

He moaned softly "Yeah, that's your treat, if you're a good girl you'll get more."

Much to his pleasure, Bakugou could feel her shiver with excitement as her mouth continued to glide over him. He'd thought he sensed a change in her before, now he was sure of it. She wanted to please him more then ever, If he kept praising and letting her know what a _good girl_ she was, they were both going to have a damn good time.

"You're a good fucking girl, you know what I want you to do, make me cum in your mouth." He demanded.

Another wave of pleasure washed over Uraraka as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around him. It felt so much different now then when he'd been tied to the tree. It had felt like work then, but now she wanted him inside of her, the taste of his cum had become intoxicating. The feeling of him sliding into her mouth and down her throat filled her with a deep longing, the likes of which she'd never known. Now it felt like pleasure.

She felt his hand roughly grip her hair and push her head forward. "You're gonna have to do better then that if you want to make me happy. Go faster my little witch." His words were gruff and controlling.

She gave him a muffled "As you wish." She did the best she could with her mouth full.

She immediately picked up her pace. As quickly as she could, she pulled her head all the way back, pushing forward to stuff him as deeply into her throat as she could.

He groaned and gripped the back of her head, pumping along with her, delighting in the sound of the sloppy slurping noises she seemed to have no ability to control.

"Oh yeah, that's good, your doing a really good job." He lulled his head back and thrust into her throat. He felt her moan and quiver against him as he praised her.

Uraraka couldn't' stand it anymore, she reached her hands between her legs and began to touch herself. She was so wet, her fingers smoothly slipped over the swollen bud of nerves that sat above her wet lips. The electric sensation of her fingers gliding over herself caused her to moan against him right as he bottomed out in her throat.

Bakugou watched as her hand slipped between her legs. A ripple of excitement pulsed through him. She was enjoying this. He wanted her to enjoy it even more.

He pulled away from her with out any warning. Uraraka pulled her fingers away from herself and looked up at him in surprise. What was he doing? Why was he stopping? She thought he was just about to finish!

"You like this." He talked at her through deep panting breaths.

Uraraka nodded her head.

"It wasn't a question." He responded to her nod.

"You like it, I saw you touching yourself." His eyes bore into her greedily.

Her face turned bright red, she hadn't thought he would notice what she'd been doing, she assumed he was too distracted. She put her hands over her face and looked down and away from him.

He watched her become embarrassed and clicked his tongue at her. "Really, that's what your ashamed of? After everything you've done to get what you needed for your coven, you're embarrassed of making yourself feel good? That's ridiculous!"

She continued to look away from him. Of course she was ashamed, she hadn't spent the last two weeks traveling back to his location for fun! This was supposed to b! Se strictly business! She was here for one reason and that reason didn't include her indulging herself for her own selfish pleasure.

Reaching down to the woman before him, Bakugou pulled her hands away from her face. "Look at me." He spoke as softly has he could in his beast form.

Uraraka slowly glanced up at him. Her cheeks were a burning pink from the blush that spread across her face.

Bakugou pushed her chin up towards him. "You're gonna be a good girl and cum for me. Layback now, it's not fair for me to have all the fun."

Her heart hitched in her chest and her body seemed to move on it's own as he spoke. She promptly lay down on the cloak she'd spread out beneath them.

Bakugou slid his hips forward, closer to her, and grabbed each of her legs behind her knees. He spread her legs apart so he could easily align himself with her.

Uraraka gasped as he pressed himself against her wet opening. She was so wet, everything they'd been doing this night had left her body eager for his return. She moaned out long and slow as he filled her "Mhmmm."

He watched as her back arched and her hips pitched forward to close the distance between them as he pushed deeper still. "Shit, you are a good little witch." He cooed to her as he began to slowly thrust into her.

Her body trembled as he acclaimed her. Her body convulsed over his cock, squeezing tightly and sending a deep shock of pleasure through her.

"Touch yourself again, I want you cum for me as hard as you can." He speed up his thrusts as he watch her reach down and slip her fingers over her own clit.

Uraraka's mind was gone. The only thing she could focus on was the white-hot sensation filling her whole being. She closed her eyes and gave into the beautiful melting sensation she felt as she eagerly pushed herself as close to him as possible. Gods, it was so good, it was too much! She couldn't stop herself. She bounced back against him while touching herself senselessly.

He watched her breasts bounce in soft hypnotic circles as he thrust himself inside her. Her mouth fell open and she squeezed her eyes shut. He pushed himself as deeply into her as he could, leaning closer to her he whispered into her ear "Be a good girl and cum for me." He felt her body snap, convulsing and squeezing him mercilessly.

Uraraka's entire body jolted with violent electricity, her vision went white, her free hand grasped and pulled at the cloak spread beneath them. She screamed out in pleasure as she came against his cock and her own hand. The sensation rippled through her over and over, curling her toes and stealing her breath away.

She threw her head back gasping for air as she felt him slowly pull out of her.

She'd made it clear to him that he was to cum in her mouth so she could save as much as possible. He didn't want to fuck that up for her, especially when she'd played so nicely with him. "Shit, that was so fucking good! I'm gonna cum for you now! Are you ready?"

Her eyes shot open and she nodded her head, she'd been waiting for this all night! She sat up and leaned forward, taking him into her mouth.

Bakugou pulled her head forward by her hair, sliding himself deep into her throat. He held her face in place as he came for her. After a few deep pulses he pulled out and pumped the rest of his cum all over her face and open mouth. He stood over her and watched as he painted her face with white streaks. She looked up at him in shock. He could see the pool of cum he'd left in her mouth as it hung open in surprise.

After the initial shock of watching the wolf-man cum all over her, Uraraka wildly grabbed for the only thing she was wearing other then her collar. Her fingers clasped around the silver necklace she'd put around her neck before he'd managed to trap her with her own magic.

She carefully opened it and filled it to the brim with the cum she'd managed to hold in her mouth. There was more then enough to fill the pendent, a tiny bit even dibbled down the side as she snapped it shut. Uraraka whispered the magic word to seal the pendent " _Sigillum_."

She'd done it. She'd managed to collect the final ingredient her coven needed in order to complete the spell that could save them from the king!

With a deep sigh of relief, Uraraka let the necklace drop back down to its resting place between her breasts. She reached down and used the corner of the cloak they'd been kneeling on to wipe her face, before turning her gaze back to the monster before her.

As her eyes drifted over his menacing form, in place of what had previously been terror, she was filled only with lust for him.

The sudden clanking of steel and iron filled the silent night, causing them both to jump.

A knight in partial armor, brandishing a long sword, rushed from the darkest portion of the forest surrounding them!

"Get back from her you beast!" The huge man screamed out as he charged them at full force.


	5. The Knight's Reward

Chapter Summery: Uraraka's in trouble again, but this time Bakugou's not the one to blame. She's gonna have to keep her wits about her if she doesn't want to be taken prisoner.

Author's note: #kinktober #2018 Titfucking, oh my! This chapter is waaaaay to long and doesn't have any Bakugou :( He'll be back for the next chapter :)

-(0)-

The huge man launched himself right at Bakugou, taking a wide, but targeted, swing at his chest.

Bakugou jumped backwards narrowly avoiding the tip of the long swords blade. He recognized the iron-clad man immediately. Sir Tenya Iida had a reputation that preceded him.

The knights movement had been calculated, he'd set himself directly between the damsel in distress and the raving werewolf. His broad form creating a wall between the two, previously intertwined, figures.

In the panicked confusion Uraraka stumbled backwards and lost her balance. Her feet twisted in the cloak she'd been using as a make shift blanket and sent her falling backwards. The black marble alter sitting in the center of the glad quickly came up to greet her. Her head slammed into the stone emitting a harsh "thump!"

The world around her seemed to slow down to a crawl as she fought a losing battle to retain consciousness. The last thing she remembered was a strange man hovering over her, he was asking her something, but she couldn't make it out before she slipped into the sweet embrace of darkness.

When she came too, Uraraka's head was pounding. She sat up slowly causing the cloak that had been loosely draped over her naked body to almost slip off. Realizing she was nude, she grasped at it and pulled it back up to cover herself. Her head throbbed at her quick movement and she reached up and felt for the source of the pain.

Her hand quickly found the large lump on the front right side of her forehead. She winced as her fingertips made contact with the tender spot. What happened? The last thing she remembered was a huge man dashing towards her and Bakugou at a startling speed.

Oh no, where was Bakugou? Where was she for that matter? She looked at her surroundings. She was lying on a soft bedroll inside a tent of some sort. Clutching her cloak to herself, and grimacing from the pain she felt in her head as she moved forward, she crawled to the opening of the tent and slowly pushed one of the flaps to the side.

She was greeted by the late morning sun, blinding her for a moment and causing, yet another, throb to her head. She instinctively covered her eyes with her free hand and squinted into the light.

A strong, deep voice called out to her "Don't move to quickly young mage, you've suffered a severe head injury. Please, exit the tent slowly. I'm in need of some explanation of the situation I stumbled upon last night, before I can let you go free."

"Oh!" Uraraka gasped out in surprise. She looked to her left and saw the man who'd attacked Bakugou and herself last night. He was sitting on a small wooden stool directly to the left of the tent flap she'd thrown open.

Stunned from the sun, her throbbing head and the sudden close proximity to a complete stranger, she took a few moments to gather her thoughts before speaking to him. "O-okay, I-I understand, I won't make any sudden movements. But, may I please get dressed? It's a bit chilly out this morning."

The knight's eyes shot down to Uraraka's body, which was barely covered by the cloak she clutched to her chest. His face turned a vivid red as he stared at her scantily clad figure. "Oh, of course! My apologies. I'll avert my eyes while you clothe yourself."

"Thank you so much." Uraraka responded in a soft respectful tone. She exited the tent and repositioned her cloak to cover herself a bit more. After making a small bow towards the large man before her, she turned her attention to her surroundings. Her hands were shaking, but she tried her best to remain calm and keep her wits about her.

She turned away from him and glanced around the sacred glade. It was trashed. There had clearly been a struggle larger then the one between the werewolf and herself. She must have passed out while they battled.

She traipsed through the glade taking in the damage. In addition to the destroyed tree, the black marble alter had been cracked in two. Her campsite and been upended as well. Her caldron looked as though it had a werewolf-head-sized dent in it and of her stuff, including her magical items had been tossed around. Her chest felt tight at the idea of having to tell her coven a sacred area had been so mistreated.

At the thought of her loved ones, Uraraka's hands shot up to her neck as she recalled the reason she was here in the first place. She felt the leather collar, still wrapped snuggle around her, but she didn't feel the pendent that held her hard earned reward.

"I took the precaution of holding onto a few of your things until we're able to talk. I would've taken that choker you're wearing as well, but it wouldn't budge." She turned and listened to the huge knight. He was watching her every move very closely.

He gestured to his camp, where she could she could see a collection of some of her most important items. Her staff, a few of the items from the alter, as well as her large leather travel bag that held all of her potions and ingredients. FUCK! She thought. He must have taken her pendent, her potions and her damn staff. She was going to have to play this cool.

"That's understandable, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement once I'm situated." She smiled a huge, warm, fake smile at him. She caught a glimpse of the sigil on the front of his tunic. She recognized it instantly. His family was faithful to the king. Her heart started racing. What was his plan? Was he toying with her? He knew she was a mage and the king had strict rules around what mages were aloud to do. She was in more danger now then she had been last night.

Turning back around she hunted for her discarded tunic from last night. She took deep breaths to try to calm her fear. She knew losing her nerve wouldn't help her figure out a way out of this situation.

She finally found her garment by the tree, right where she'd dropped it. Picking it up, she went to stand behind the large trunk to change, but was quickly stopped by a booming voice.

"Stay where I can see you." The knight called a warning out to her.

She turned her back to him and did her best to get dressed where she stood, fully aware of the strangers eyes on her as she did. Hadn't he said he was going to avert his eyes? He didn't so much as pretend to not stare at her! How rude, she thought as her shaky fingers tried to fasten her buttons.

When she was done, she set off in search of her pants. She was quite disappointed when she discovered them in a heap by the broken tree. They could no longer be defined as pants, ribbons would be a more suitable term. The wolf had been quite eager to remove them.

Oh well, thought Uraraka. She threw her cloak over her shoulders to gain a bit more coverage. Her tunic wasn't as long as she wished it was, especially with the vibe this knight was giving her, but it would have to do for now.

She turned back towards the tent and made one more visual sweep of the glade. She spotted her travel bag, the one she used to carry all of her herbs and potions, resting in the pile the knight had made with her staff. The start of a plan began to formulate it's self in her mind, but she'd need some of the ingredients from her kit.

She also caught a glimpse of Bakugou. He was no longer the monster the knight had stumbled upon. He'd returned to his human form, and he was looking a bit worse for wear. He was gagged and bound to a tree close to where the knight sat. His head lulled forward, she had no doubt he was unconscious. Beyond him she could see a huge stallion grazing, a lucky addition to her evolving plan.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back towards the knight. She knew what she had to do. High Priestess Midnight had always told her to be mindful of her appearance. She came across as a sweet innocent woman, someone who looked meek, but was full of power. She'd have to play her meek card now and hope the knight didn't' see what she was holding until it was too late.

She pulled herself together and fell into character. She didn't' want to die here and she, certainly, didn't want to be taken captive for questioning. She'd heard all the terrible tales about what King All Might would do to get information out of people. She'd do what she had to in order to get way from this evil man and make her way back to her coven. All of their hopes lay with her.

Clasping her hands together, Uraraka dropped her head and walked towards the huge man. She lowered herself to her knees in front of him before lifting her head up and looking at him with a her giant brown eyes. "Thank you for saving me last night, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along." She looked him dead in his eyes as she played with him.

"Please, no need to thank me, it was… the right thing to do. But, I must ask you what you were doing last night. I'm a devoted servant of the king and the situation I came upon looked suspicious. Were you conducting an illegal ceremony last night miss-" He paused and waited for her to share her name with him.

"Ochako Uraraka, but you may call me Ochako if it pleases you." She gave him permission to use her first name, hoping it would make him feel closer to her.

"Very well Ochako, please tell me what you were doing with that man- no, that creature, last night." He sat up straight, crossing his arms and looking down on her. He was a formidable foe, with huge broad shoulders and a distinguished look. His dark hair was swept back and off his face and he wore glasses, a sign that he was high ranking noble man.

Uraraka covered her face and worked up some tears. "It's – I'm so sorry – I'll tell you but it's so embarrassing. I'm ashamed of what I had to do for my Grandmother." She began to cry softly into her palms, hopping he would take the bait.

"Now, now young miss, I've seen many things as I've traveled this vast kingdom. Please tell me your story so we can settle this matter and I can see you safely home." He placed a large palm on her head and awkwardly patted her hair.

"Ok, but… I'm really embarrassed so please be kind Sir knight. You see, my Grandmother's been very sick and my village elder has been teaching me all of the healing he knows. He told me there was one thing that could cure my Grandmother. So I made a deal with a werewolf." Uraraka went silent, hoping her lie would prompt the knight to press her for more details.

"I'm not a healer, but I'm aware that elements from magical creatures can offer great power. What did your elder ask you to collect from the Werewolf? What sort of man would encourage a young woman like yourself to go after such a dangerous creature alone?" He slid his hand from her head to her shoulder and gave her a soft squeeze. No doubt, the gesture was meant to be one of reassurance.

Uraraka continues her sob story "I can't say, it's just to much!" She proclaimed with sobs.

"Really, it's ok, you can tell me." The knight's voice was calm and soothing.

"I- I had to- I had to bring him pleasure and collect his… his… " She covered her face fully and sobbed harder.

Sir Iida got the point, he'd heard of such magic before. It wasn't uncommon for the fluids of magical creatures to be valuable. It was a bit less common to come upon such a, seemingly defenseless, young woman attempting to collect said fluids on her own.

"Do you know who this man is?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

He had her on this one, she didn't' really know anything about him, other then the fact that he could drink her under the table, had a nasty attitude and was cursed with lycanthropy.

"Um, no, not really, I meet him at a tavern." She didn't' have to lie this time.

"Pft, figures, he's been moving across the kingdom in secret for months now. I've been looking for him, and his companions, in every tavern and inn that offers drink. He's none other then Prince Katsuki Bakougu. The knight's voice was cold and harsh.

"He's a wanted man, the king will be glad when I return with him as my prisoner. What am I to do with the woman I found with him?" Iida looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Uraraka didn't know what to say. Was this guy for real? Was Bakugou a fucking prince? What had she gotten herself into? The look of shock on her face was legitimate.

"Hmm, fear not, I can see that you're just a pawn who's been roped into one of his dangerous games. If you continue to behave I'll make sure no harm come to you. HE'S the one I'm really after. The king will be most please to hold Bakugou as a captive." The knight leaned back, shoulders raised with pride. He brought one hand to her chin and raised her face to look at him. "I'll return you to your village, I would like to have a few words with your village elder, I'm shocked any man would tell you of such magic and allow you to risk your life."

"No Sir, it wasn't his fault, I gave him no peace, no peace at all, until he finally broke down and shared the cure with me. You see, I'm very good at making healing potions and I insisted he tell me. I love my Grandmother more than anything. She's my only family and she's always taken care of me, until she become deathly ill. I told him I would do anything, anything at all, to save her. Please don't harm him, he was only trying to help me." Her eyes shined with tears as she looked into his, she prayed this would seal the deal for her performance. She hoped to appear as nothing more then a simple, sweet, poor-country-girl, risking life and limb for her dear Grandma.

"Very well, I understand, I'll bring no harm to him." The knight made an odd sweeping gesture up and down with his free arm as he response to her. "I would still like to have a word with him though! He should have sent you with protection." The knight's other hand was still resting under her chin, turning her face towards himself.

As Uraraka looked up at him, she observed the battle damage he'd incurred from his struggle against the wolf. He's lip was split open, he had a large gash on his forehead and the early stages of a black eye were easily visible. It was a perfect opportunity for her.

She pulled her head away from his hands and feigned a dizzy spell, she didn't have to pretend to hard, her head was throbbing.

"I-I think might have a concussion from hitting my head last night." Placing a hand on her forehead she drew his attention to her own wounds.

"Would you allow me to make a potion for myself?" She looked up at him again, hopping she wasn't pushing her luck. She reached up and brushed his injured lip with her fingertips.

The knight shivered as her finger slip over the cut on his lip, but not from pain.

She'd sensed a hunger in his eyes as he looked down at her. When she touched his face she got the feeling her act had worked on him, he may be willing to go along with almost anything she suggested.

"I can make one for you as well, to ease the fatigue of battle. After all It is my fault you've had to endure such injuries."

After a long moment of thought, the knight nodded his head. "Very well, I'll always you to treat your wounds."

Yes! She was getting closer to winning her freedom!

The knight left and returned with her travel bag. "I'll be watching you very closely." He gave her a stern warning. "Don't try anything funny. If I feel threatended I won't hesitate to protect myself. Do I make myself clear Ochaco?" The knights eyes were full of warning.

"Yes Sir, I understand." Uraraka nodded her head and gave a little bow. After that, she set to work quickly. She retrieved all of the items she needed to create two potions of healing. She planned on making a salve to be applied to any open wounds, as well as a drinkable potion for fatigue.

She requested a small fire and the knight obliged, creating it for her and collecting her cauldron so she could get to work. Holding true to his word his eyes stuck to her as she worked, making her extremely conscious of the shortness of her tunic.

She finished the potion and poured two large servings, one for herself and one for the knight. She placed the drink before him, but he made no gesture to drink.

"I'll watch you drink first, just to be sure you're potion isn't a poisone." He glared down a her.

"Oh of course, I should also warn you, this drink has a similar affect to an extremely strong mead or wine. You may notice me getting a bit silly after I finish it, as I have a low tolerance for such indulgences."

With that Uraraka downed her cup and helped herself to a second. She felt the power of the drink began to work it's magic right away. She drank two servings to ensure the knight would be comforted by the amount she consumed. After which, she continued to work on the salve portion of her plan, trying to pay no attention to the fact that the knight wasn't touching his drink while he continued to stare at her in a lustful manor.

Sir Iida waited almost an hour. He made small talk with Uraraka, all the while observing her reaction to the two drinks she'd consumed. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she slurred her words a bit, much like someone who'd been drinking for a while. She spoke to him with more ease and he started to become more comfortable with her. He still couldn't get over his luck at finding such a cute, sweet girl in need of saving. Surely she would be willing to thank him for his deed, most women would throw themselves at him when he's done them such a kindness.

Finally, after what felt like ages, the knight lifted his cup and held it out to her. "Won't you have another serving of your potion? I'll join you this time."

Uraraka quickly filled his cup, as well as another for herself. Passing the ceramic cup to the knight, she lifted hers and clinked it against his. "Of course! I'm so glad you're going to try it, it's not bad tasting, if I do say so myself. You'll feel wonderful too! I'm quite talented at healing." The round-faced mage closed her eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

The pair drank deeply, finishing their cups in no time. The drink was sweet and tangy it went down easily. The knight began to feel the affect immediately, he felt his strength return to him straight away. He also felt the warm onset of drunkenness. The drink was quite potent in that regard. He felt as though he'd spent the whole afternoon drinking with her. The two feelings at once emboldened him to make his move on the mage before him.

"There's something else you can do for me." The knight spoke to her softly.

"Oh, what's that sir?" She was feeling very drunk now. The idea of pretending to drink the last round came to her too late. She needed to be carful she didn't' lose her cool or misspeak now that she was a bit out of it.

Sir Iida gestured from his seat for her to come closer to him. Uraraka stood and teetered, dizzily, forward until she stood within his reach. In a quick movement he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oup!" Uraraka squeaked out an odd noise as he pulled her towards himself. Her head spun tipsily from the quick movement and she almost lost her balance. Reaching out she put her hands on his shoulders to catch herself. He stared up at her full of lust.

Her breast were inches from his face now, she had a strange smell, something he couldn't name, sweet and enticing. The combination of her sent and the view of her tits, now so close to him, made his mouth water. The idea that Prince Bakugou might have touched her filled him with rage. He pushed it from his mind, it was his turn now.

Sir Iida reached up and pulled the string the held the bust of her tunic in place until her cleavage was spilling out of the top. Uraraka instinctively snatched the top of her garment to keep it from coming open entirely.

Her reactive movement sent her tumbling backwards. Sir Iida had been expecting that, his arms were behind her, catching her and scooping her forward. Before she knew it she was perched in his lap.

"I've been very lonely on the road and you're quite the treat." The knight cooed to her. "Wouldn't' you like to thank me for saving you from that monster?"

It took everything in her to not roll her eyes at him. Sometimes excessively rich people really rubbed her the wrong way. This man felt so entitled based solely on the fact that he'd 'saved' her. She didn't even need his damn help! What a pig!

She had to remind herself that she was playing a sweet, naïve village girl. The idea of him taking her captive was enough for her to go along with his desires. Hopefully it would be over with quickly.

"Ahhmm, what did you have in mind, exactly?" She hid the anger in her voice and hoped the shakiness just came across as innocence.

"Take off your dress, I want to see you naked again. You have a beautiful body." With out waiting for her response he slid his hands over her shoulders and started to pull her tunic down.

Uraraka grabbed at her dress in shock! Who the hell did this guy think he was! "Hey wait! You can't just-" Her eyes were wide with shocked-anger, she didn't manage to hide.

The knight chuckled at her. He stopped pulling, but he didn't' move his hands. "I'll let you go free, if… you thank me properly." His eyes had an evil sparkle to them.

Uraraka had seen this look on many of the faces of king All Might's followers. A sense of entitlement, a person who thought they deserved something because of the position of power they held. Someone willing to use their powers for no one but themselves. It was just one of the many flavors of evil that had been taking over their, once peaceful, kingdom.

"You'll let me go free? Right after?" She watched him nod his head, his greedy fingers started to pull at the fabric of her tunic again.

"You have to let me take all of my things as well." She couldn't leave without that pendent.

"Yes, of course." His glasses reflected the late afternoon sun as he smiled at her. "Now, let me see you naked again." He tugged at her clothes more forcefully.

She moved her arms and let him pull her garment off, she was starting to get used to the feeling of being naked in the glade. She watched his face as his eyes widened and he openly gawked at her exposed breasts.

The knight pulled her closer to him and grabbed at her with his huge hands. He took her breasts into his fist and bounced them about, licking his lips as he played with her. "Gods your sexy, do you know that? I love pink nipples." He pulled her closer still, tilted his head down and licked her nipple slowly.

Uraraka wiggled on his lap, it did feel really good, she figured she might still be suffering from the after affects of the incense she'd used last night. It was supposed to have an affect on all mammals. She could still smell it in her hair and on her skin. She let out a sigh as he nipped at her gently.

"Mmm, do you like that my dear? I do, I want more of you. Tell me Ochako, are you still a maid. I'd be happy to change that for you." Iida bit down on her nipple a bit harder after asking his question.

Uraraka gasped out again as he turned his attention to her other nipple and sank his teeth into her "Sir, you're asking to much of me! I can't do that." She tried to push away from him, she wasn't going to let this creepy-ass guy inside of her like that. He held firmly onto her as she wiggled in his lap.

"But I saved you, you should be happy to give me my heart's desire!" Iida said with a bit of a wine.

"No, I-I can't do that." Uraraka wiggled against him in protest. He held tight.

Iida was shocked. Most village girls threw themselves at him and he didn't have to fight a fucking werewolf for them. "You owe me for your life mage, what will you do for me instead, hmm?" He reached down and squeezed her thigh as his angry, dejected eyes bore into hers. He waited for her answer.

Uraraka gulped. She was drunk. It was taking her mind an agonizingly long time to come up with any ideas for a compromise. Suddenly it came to her. She had no clue where or what inspired the thought, but she'd had it. Perhaps it was because he'd been obsessively interested in her breasts this whole afternoon. Every time she'd caught him looking at her, his eyes were a bit too low. She'd known exactly what he had been looking at.

She leaned closer to him and spoke softly. "I have an idea."

Sir Iida felt her soft breath against the side of his face. It sent chills down his spine and caused the tightness in the front of his pasts to become close to unbearable. "What could be better then ravaging you? Pray, tell me how you plan on thanking me for letting you live by refusing to give me what I want?"

"I'm not going to tell you, I'm just going to show you. But, first I need your help, ok?" She purred her sentence into the crook of his neck. "Will you help me?"

"You need more help from me? You haven't' even thanked me for the first time." He teased her.

"Yes. I need you too rub oil all over my breast, you need to get them nice and wet, ok?" As she spoke she cupped her boobs and pushed them together squeezing and rubbing them teasingly.

Sir Iida's mouth fell open. His eyes never left her mounds as she played with herself. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I can do that for you."

"I thought you might be able to help." She giggled. "Now, let me get up for just a moment so I can get the oil."

"Be quick. Don't fuck with me mage." His voice was deep and scary. His eyes shot from the bouncy, round distraction of her breasts back to her face.

She could see he was becoming impatient with her. Uraraka nodded, his change in tone frightened her. She moved from his lap, to her bag and quickly located her bottle of body-oil. She caught a glance of the salve she'd been working on as it boiled down over a low fire. It was close, but it wasn't ready yet, she needed more time.

She quickly returned to the knight. He patted his knee for her to return to her spot, but she shook her head no. Instead she popped the cork from the bottle of oil. Then, placing herself between his legs, she lowered herself to her knees. She leaned back, exposing her nakedness to him and drizzled the clear liquid across her chest.

The knight's eyes were as large as the full moon. He watched her like a hungry cat watching an injured bird. Uraraka could see a deep desperation set into his face.

"This is the part that I needed your help with, can you help me rub the oil all around my breasts?" She looked up at him with her very own moon sized eyes and batted her lashes at him.

The knight's hands were on her instantaneously. He groaned out in pleasure as his hands slipped and slid across her oily skin. As he toyed with her, Uraraka ran her hands over his thighs and too his center. She felt his hardness through his pants and ran her hands over it. His hands squeezed her tightly as her palm pressed into his pulsing bulge.

Wordlessly, Iida untied his pants and pulled himself free. His dick was thick and veiny as it bounced before her. Uraraka dripped a bit of the oil into her hand and slipped it over the head of his cock.

Iida threw his head back in ecstasy at her slippery touch. Her hand continued around his shaft lightly pumping him, slipping up and down his throbbing dick. He felt her lean forward, pressing herself against him. Her hand left him, leaving him aching for more.

Iida rolled his head forward and looed down at her. "Don't stop." He called the command down to her before he realized what she was about to do. He watched her, transfixed by the creativity of the girl before him. She pushed her tits against him until his cock was fit snuggly between them. Once she'd secured him between her breasts she pressed them together with her hands.

Uraraka looked up at the knight, she wasn't surprised to see the look of shocked-awe on his face. "Is this ok?" She asked him, knowing full well he wasn't going to complain.

She didn't wait for him to respond before she started rocking back and fourth, tightly squeezing his cock between her oily breasts.

"Aahh! Yeah, that's good, you look- it looks- it feels-" He gasped for breath as the head of his dick popped up between the center of her tits and back down again. "Ah! So damn good."

Iida slipped his hands under hers, taking over their position so he could squeeze and fuck her tits as he pleased. He'd been so Horney for her all day, he felt like he could burst at any moment. He thrust against her hard. His thumbs toyed with her hard nipples as he palmed the fleshy bulk of her tits against his cock.

The oil had been the perfect touch, allowing him to slip in and out of the tight spot between her squished breasts. Never in his life would Iida have imagined this was what she was thinking. He never even knew he wanted to fuck her tits, but now it was the most perfect thank you he could have ever imagined.

Uraraka watched him lose himself, it took no time at all before he took control and bucked against her. His hands dug into her, using her breasts as he desired. She could tell he was close, his mouth had fallen open and his eyes were fixated on the spot where the head of his cock would pop through as he pumped against her.

Knowing how close he was, Uraraka figured she could get this over with even quicker. She lowered her head and the next time his cock-head popped through she let it slip against her lips.

"Ah! Gods!" Iida's whole body stiffened.

The next thrust was greeted by a lick of her tongue.

"Oh! You're going to make me burst all over your tits mage!" He sounded excited, happy and angry all at once.

The third time she opened her mouth and let him slide across her lips and tongue. It was the finishing act. He'd been to hot and ready to resist her inspirational ideas. The knight came between her tits. He never stopped thrusting, letting his cum fill the tight void between her breasts, smearing it all over her. He pumped more still on her neck and chin until he had nothing left to give her.

Reluctantly, he released her from his grasp, not fully realizing just how tightly he'd been clutching her until he did. The two sat silently in the low light of the afternoon. Both panted as they caught their breath.

"I-I've never done THAT before." The knight spoke down to her after a few quiet minutes. He admired the way her cum and oil smeared breasts glistened in the low light of the coming evening.

Uraraka giggled softly and blushed. "I've never done it either, I don't even know how I thought of it." Her face was flush from embarrassment and drink. She was still quite drunk.

"I'd say that was one hell of a thank you, that's for fucking sure." Iida patted her on the head as he spoke. "I don't want you to leave, but I'll keep to my word. You're free to go now Ochako Uraraka."


End file.
